


Invisible Man.

by SilverInStars



Series: Bottom Steve Kink Saga [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (in)appropriate use of the shield, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Bottom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, invisible tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInStars/pseuds/SilverInStars
Summary: It was so like Tony, to surprise Steve with something like this. Steve couldn’t conjure a drop of the irritation he was sure he should be feeling right now. This was Tony they were talking about, and Tony always had something up his sleeve.Right now, that something was a pair of fingers slowly making its way in and out of Steve’s ass.ORTony borrows some tech from Wakanda, and decided to test it out on Steve.





	Invisible Man.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirSapling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/gifts).



> @SirSapling is an enabling enabler who enables. And that's how this came to be. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Answers to possible questions: 
> 
> Tony is basically able to manipulate and touch Steve right from his Lab. If you've watched BP, the tech is the one where Martin freeman is able to pilot a simulation of a wakandan jet from Shuri's lab. (I'm in love with that movie). So Tony made a couple of...minor modifications to the tech to allow for some interesting sexy times. 
> 
> The fic is largely canon divergent, set sometime after IW 1 and the upcoming Avengers 4 movie. No Stony angst in this one.

Steve was in a meeting with a group of Federal operatives when it started. He startled forward at the uncomfortable feeling, and then looked around in confusion. The Agents returned his glance with blank expressions, maybe a stray, fleeting hint of curiosity here and there. Still caught off guard, Steve sat back down, gingerly, after a moment’s consideration, he took out his phone, making sure to keep a carefully blank face.

_T: I hope you enjoy a little invention I borrowed, darling._

Steve should have known it would be something like this. He felt the slightest bit of irritation, and a lot of _something else._ He shifted around uncomfortably in his chair before sighing and conceding to his fate.

_S: I’m in a meeting. ._

_T: That’s where the fun is, honey._

It was so like Tony, to surprise Steve with something like this. Steve couldn’t conjure a drop of the irritation he was sure he should be feeling right now. This was Tony they were talking about, and Tony always had something up his sleeve.

Right now, that something was a pair of fingers slowly making its way in and out of Steve’s ass. Steve was certain there was _nothing_ actually there, if he were to go by the still blank faced agents. And yet, Steve could feel the pressure of what he knew was Tony’s fingers in his ass, slick with lube and spreading Steve with the same concentration and care he showed his new projects.

Steve wasn’t one of Tony’s projects, of course, it was just how he got when he put his mind to something. And now, it was apparently some kind of tech that allowed Steve to feel Tony loosening up Steve’s hole, scissoring two of his fingers wide to make sure Steve was ready for whatever he had planned.

The meeting progressed around Steve. They were debating the strategy for the upcoming mission, and Steve had been to enough meetings to know that this was was going to same place as all the others- which was nowhere. But he still tried to pay attention to what was being said, concentrating on looking like he was listening to what Agent Ron was saying when he looked at Steve with an expectant face.

Tony’s clever fingers found Steve’s prostate at that moment, and a sharp gasp almost left Steve’s lips that he quickly held back by biting his lower lip. He could hear Tony’s breathy laugh in his ear, except, Tony wasn’t _really there_ , and the constant pressure brushing across his prostate was driving Steve crazy. He took in a shaky breath and blinked at Agent Ron who was looking at Steve expectantly.

“Sorry, could you repeat that, please?” Steve asked, trying to maintain a poker face. Tony’s fingers had started to speed up, his calluses rubbing deliciously on the edge of Steve’s hole.

“We were thinking of using the Agents as decoys to cut them off at the west end of the building, ” the Agent explained.

“They are purple alien flying monkeys, are decoys really going to work here? Their movements are too erratic, the plan would be too risky” Steve was tired of having a different iteration of the same conversation repeatedly. He had been requested by the agency to help out on the mission due to his expertise in dealing with extraterrestrials, but this mission was definitely not looking like his last one. Steve missed working with his teammates. With Tony.

Tony had begun to alternate between spreading Steve’s hole wide as he possibly could, and brushing a finger purposefully across Steve’s prostate. And then, without warning, Tony’s fingers disappeared.

Steve clenched around the open space, bereft. He inhaled a deep breath and then tested his seat, just to make sure Tony wasn’t pulling another trick. The sudden change displaced Steve and he sent a quick text from under the table.

_S: What happened?_

_T: Are you already desperate for more, sweetheart?_

The reply was instantaneous, almost as though Tony was waiting for Steve to ask him about it. Humiliation burned Steve’s cheeks, but he ignored it and put his phone aside. He didn’t know what Tony’s deal was. Tony liked introducing Steve to new things, and their bedroom collection definitely wasn’t lacking, but this was unknown territory. Tony had never been able to fuck Steve in a room filled with people before. Sure, he’d teased Steve about it multiple times, about how he’d love to show everyone how Steve writhed under him, needy and aching.

Steve’s cock had taken an active interest in the activities pretty much from the start, but he tried to ignore it. Luckily, he was carrying the shield with him, and it made for a good cover. The next ten minutes of the meeting passed by without interruption and Steve found himself relaxing a little, but he couldn’t ignore the disappointment tugging low in his stomach. It made him realize how far gone he was, that he was entertaining the idea of Tony really fucking him in a public place.

But just as Steve found his mind starting to drift again, bored from the reiterated arguments, he felt it again. Something was prodding at his entrance, this time something much bigger than Tony’s fingers. The head popped into Steve’s ass without much of a burn, thanks to the slick still leaking from his hole due to Tony’s prior preparation. Tony waited for a moment, giving Steve time to catch his breath, then he shoved the rest of it into Steve in one smooth motion.

Steve released a low whine, as his body involuntarily clenched around the hard intruder. A couple of Agents turned to look at Steve in concern, and it just made Steve want to moan louder, having their eyes on him as he was filled up nicely. The device angled just an inch away from his prostate. God, Steve didn’t know if he’d be able to hold himself back if Tony hit his prostate with _that_.

He gave the agents a weak smile, “I’m fine, just post battle injuries. You know how it goes.”

Steve got a few odd looks for this, because Captain America was known to not complain about his injuries. If he did, it was usually when a full medic team wasn’t letting him leave the infirmary and he was stuck with nothing to do for days.

Steve was definitely _not bored_ right now. He was pretty sure this wasn’t Tony’s dick in his ass, it didn’t feel like that same familiar weight. Also, whatever was inside him now was a little cold. Like someone had tried to rub warmth into it, and the heat had started to escape before it entered Steve.

Or maybe, Tony really wanted Steve to feel it. After he had pushed it in, Tony hadn’t made another move, so Steve resisted the urge to grind down on the device and just shuffled a bit in his seat for momentary relief. That was a bad decision. The device shifted in his body and dragged against his prostate. Steve was already insanely turned on by Tony’s earlier ministrations and this set him on edge. He could come then and there despite being in a conference room filled with Agents.

He felt filthy. It was a side of him only Tony could bring out. One that made him desperate and craving all of Tony’s attention. Even now, Steve’s cock was rock hard under his uniform. He could feel the tip rub against the inner material driving Steve further up a wall he wasn't sure he’d be able to climb down himself. Steve bore his fist over his mouth. Tony was not there, but Steve felt Tony’s hands ghosting over every inch of his body, his aching pecks, the curve of his ass, and that-

Yeah, Steve felt that for sure, a sharp pinch on the apex of his bottom. Steve wasn’t sure _how_ Tony was managing this, but the heat spread quickly through each of Tony’s little touches and Steve just wanted to get out of the room, hunt Tony down and fuck himself on the inventor’s cock, propriety be damned.

But instead, Steve could only adjust the shield in his lap. His breath hitched as the Agent closest to him sent Steve a sidelong look. For a moment Steve felt the thrill of panic shoot through him, and impossibly, the thought of someone catching him aroused him further.

“Maybe he knows exactly what you’re doing, _Captain_ ,” he heard Tony’s voice in his ear, soft enough that only his enhanced hearing would be able to pick it up, and he shuddered. Steve had always found Tony’s voice incredibly sexy, and the thought of Tony watching him get off to being fucked in a room full of people was luring Steve towards sex induced insanity.

“Everything alright, Captain Rogers?” The Agent asked him. Steve knew the guy’s name, but the device nestled comfortably in his ass had started to move. It wasn’t much, just shallow upward thrusts that pushed into Steve, the end consistently catching at his rim. He blinked hard, his whole body rigid. Involuntarily, as the device, a dildo, he thought, was pushed in again, Steve clenched down on it, and the pleasure that coursed through him was tight with heat and delerision. He was going to come then and there, panting in the middle of the conference room, for the Agents and God, all to see that Steve Rogers was a slut for one Tony Stark.

“Aren’t you going to respond to him Steve?” Tony laughed, “C’mon, I thought you were a polite boy.”

 _Fuck off_ Steve muttered under his breath. He gave the Agent a wavering smile, “must have gotten hit harder than I realized”

The Agent didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t pursue his line of questioning either. His eyes dipped lower, to Steve’s shield that was hiding his prominent erection, and Steve’s breath caught. Steve had never felt this conscious of his body. Perspiration trickled down his neck, and his pulse throbbed in his cock. He wondered what he looked like. There was the telltale heat on his cheeks, so he was likely blushing, staining down his throat and further. The Agent’s eyes flicked away, and Steve groaned as Tony chuckled into his ear.

“You are such an exhibitionist, Steve. I don’t know why you’re bothering with that Shield of yours. I know you want them to see how wet you are for me, how much you thirst for this.” He teased.

“Oh god, Tony.” Steve’s eyes rolled up, and he closed them before anyone caught him.

“But,” Tony’s voice darkened, “you’re my slut, Steve. I guess I’ll have to make sure to teach you that, yes? Seeing as you’ll pant like a dog in heat in front of just about anyone.”

There were more Agents tossing Steve curious looks now. But Tony had pulled out the dildo and slammed it back into him and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. In and out. Tony was unrelenting now, the pace bordering on painful. Steve’s back arched as his prostate was hit with a deadly accuracy. A hot rush surged through him and he curled his toes to keep himself from falling out of his chair. He ground back down, even like this, stretched wide and humiliated, it wasn’t enough. Steve was insatiable. He knew it, and Tony knew it.

Steve pulled out his phone, and with shaking fingers he typed out a text.

_S:Tony please._

“You’re gonna have to say it out loud for me darling. I said I’d teach you whom you belonged to right. Go on, love. You know you want to.” Tony’s voice had taken an breathy quality, which said a lot about what having Steve vulnerable like this, and under his control was doing to Heinz

The slick burn plowing through his ass distracted Steve enough into letting out a soft string of curses. Tony couldn’t expect him to actually-

No, he probably did. Steve’s orgasm had built up. He was on the edge of cumming, but Tony had slowed down. Steve bit into his lower lip in frustration. Then he parted his lips, and quietly as he could, hoping only Tony would hear him, he begged.

 _“Please Tony,”_ But that wouldn’t satisfy Tony, so he continued, _“Please, I need it. I need it so bad. I want to feel you in me, stretching me out. I’m hungry for it, please, Tony, fuck me.”_ Steve felt the rush of embarrassment go straight to his dick, it grew impossibly harder.

“Shit Steve, you’re so gorgeous, honey. You want it bad, don’t you, darling.” Tony swore violently.

“I do,” Steve panted. And the dildo was pulled out of him in a single swipe. It was replaced by the thick head of Tony’s cock at Steve’s entrance. He rubbed at Steve’s hole, each pass against the sensitive skin, maddening.

“Well you’re going to have to wait. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You’ll wait for me.” Tony murmured, nipping at Steve’s ear.

Steve was beyond desperate now. But the words settled into him, and he nodded. He would wait, for Tony. Tony pressed his fingers into Steve’s crack, beside his own cock. The digits were covered in slick, and he spread the lube evenly along the cleft. Then his fingers pushed against Steve’s hole, still gaping after being fucked by the dildo. He pressed his thumbs in, and pulled Steve further open. Steve hissed at the exposure. And then, Tony was finally pushing in. The wide head of Tony’s cock felt delicious as it popped into Steve. He had been thoroughly prepped, and his hole only felt pleasure at being stretched out. Tony stayed like that, with only the head of his cock past Steve’s entrance. His hands reached around to Steve’s chest, he thumbed at Steve’s nipples, squeezing the little nubs with his slick fingers.

Steve gasped. His chest had always been sensitive. But with the eyes of some twenty people on him, giving him discreetly confused looks when they thought he might not be looking, the ache of pleasure only intensified. Steve’s self control was rapidly diminishing, and he wanted(oh so badly), to fuck back against Tony. But Tony had told him to wait. He had called him a good boy.

Tony continued his ministrations for a while, alternating between palming at Steve’s pecs and pinching his smarting nipples. They would be red and swollen, perking up through the suit with the attention they had received. Lewd. That’s what Tony liked to call them.

Then, without any warning, Tony rocked his hips back and thrust into Steve, filling him up with a single upward slide. Steve choked, and then clamped down hard on the cock inside him. It felt like coming home. Tony’s dick was made to fit into Steve. Tony didn’t spare him a moment to recover, he pulled out completely, and then fucked back into Steve, his balls slapping against Steve’s skin. He long dicked Steve, twisting against his prostate with each downstroke. Steve was close, so close, he snuck a hand under his  
shield, but Tony gripped his wrist and tugged it back.

“I don’t think so, beautiful. You’re going to come on my cock, or you’ll have to wear that pretty cage I got you for a week as punishment.” Tony growled, snapping his hips into Steve’s between each word.

Steve gave up all hopes of being discreet and rode Tony’s dick. Tony slammed his cock deep into Steve, and his vision went white as he came harder than he had ever before. His cock spurted on the inside of his suit, a wet spot staining the front.

That’s when he felt the warmth is his ass and Tony’s softening dick. Steve had been too caught up in his own orgasm to realize Tony had orgasmed with him.

“That was amazing, honey. Friday, end the simulation please.” Tony ordered.

And then Steve was back to himself, completely spent, and the mortification of what they had just done began to settle in. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that everyone was too busy watching the video of flying alien monkeys taking over the local Opera house to pay Steve any attention. He picked up his phone again and shot Tony another text.

_S: What the fuck was that?_

_T: A gift from Wakanda. Apparently that Virtual Reality tech of theirs has multiple purposes. They were kind enough to share the knowledge, and I made a few modifications._

Steve turned off his screen and sat back with a rigid posture. He was going to focus on the meeting, and definitely not on the knowledge that T’challa (and, god forbid, maybe even Shuri) knew exactly what Tony planned to do with their tech (because there was no way they would let Tony touch their tech without wanting to know what he was planning on doing with it) and Tony didn’t have the propriety it would require to not tell them that he was going to use it to fuck Steve in a room full of people. Or what the Wakandan siblings had deemed a good enough exchange to allow Tony to use their tech.

_T: Oh and Shuri wants MJ’s number. MJ likes you better than me. So._

Tony Stark was going to be the end of him.

 

 


End file.
